Shock value
by Alpha Wolf's Production's
Summary: takes place three weeks after Welcome 2 Nome, Thomas is now a solo agent working for Michael's Father Dr.Alexander and man named Timmy shock is out to take Alexander for killing his father, but in order to that he must take Alexander's new serum and use its power for himself . Spin off to W2N based on the character Thomas
1. aftermath

**Chapter one aftermath**

It's been three weeks since we saved the little town of Nome, I made new friends along the way we became like a small family but that was then this is now. "Three, two, one" Thomas said to himself as the sun was rising up "this is great" Balto said looking at the sun rise "yeah" Thomas said. Ever since the team went on their way Balto and Thomas had been spending more time with each other more often "hey Balto" Thomas said now looking instead of the sunrise. Balto looked at him "what is it sport?" Balto asked.

Thomas then looked away from him then looked back "well I um..." before Thomas could say anything he got cut off by his cell phone "uh hang on" Thomas said then he pulled out his cell phone the ID read "hello" Thomas said his cell phone "project-T we need to talk meet me at the diner" Alexander said then he hung up Thomas then did the same thing then he looked at Balto "Balto I have too…".

"Go, they need you" Balto said with a smile Thomas nodded then charged up and sprinted off the building they were standing on. About half an hour Thomas made it to the diner when he walked in no one was around but Alexander "take a seat Project-T" Alexander said Thomas rolled his eyes "please just call me Thomas" Thomas said then sat down as he was asked too Alexander smiled "so I see that your always hanging around the wolf dog ah?" Alexander said with a smile.

"Yeah so what?" Thomas said then looked out the window "look Thomas I didn't mean it in a bad way, but anyways we need to talk" Alexander said then pulling out his laptop "yeah so what are going to talk about" Thomas asked then putting his hands on the table "I have an assignment for you" Alexander said as he on his laptop "wait your getting the team back together" Thomas said sound happy to maybe to see his friends again.

Alexander was still on his laptop "No this a solo assignment for you" Alexander said Thomas then put his head down "oh" he said "meet shock" Alexander said then showed Thomas who Shock. Thomas's head came back up "who?" Thomas asked then he looked at the computer screen "about six years we caught his dad and did some tests on him, it turns out he can use lighting or electricity as his weapons he was 15 when we took his father" Alexander explained.

Thomas was still looking at the computer screen when Alexander was explaining then looked at Alexander in the eye "so what happened to his father?" Thomas asked Alexander gave him a little smile "he died as we were doing tests on him, but as for his son he's been missing for the past six years and now he's coming out of hiding for revenge" Alexander said Thomas then looked down "so what can his son do?" Thomas asked Alexander smiled "the same thing his dad used to do" Alexander said.

About an hour of talking to Alexander Thomas then walked home in the dark tomorrow was the day that he had to do his job. Thomas then walked into his house and went upstairs "hey son how's it going?" Jon asked as his son went up the stairs Thomas stopped at the top of the stairs then turned and looked at his father "a… hey dad" Thomas said with a smile Then his dad gave him a look "Dr. Alexander called me" Jon said crossing his arm "oh he did, did he" Thomas said nervously "look son I know about the job "Jon said.

Thomas then walked down the stairs "you do?" Thomas asked Jon then took Thomas in the living room "I sure do" Jon said to his son, when they went into the living room Thomas's uncle Frank and aunt and Rosie along with Jenna. "he told us everything son" Jon said Thomas looked at his dad "everything?" Thomas asked Jon nodded "then you must know that I have to do this on my own" Thomas said "yeah we know" freak said "okay um I need a moment alone" Thomas said then he left the living room and went up to his bed room.

When Thomas opened his door he looked at his desk there was a box. Thomas then walked over to his desk. Thomas looked at the box it a thumb scan on it. Thomas then put his thumb in the thumb scan then box open there was a note, money, a plane ticket and a map. The note read dear Thomas this map of Washington D. C will tell you where to go and this money will let you to buy the equipment you need to take out shock and plane ticket can get you where u need to go. Ps there is a man named Timmy Mann he will meet you at the airport when you get to Washington D. C he has something for you sincerely Dr. Alexander.

"Thomas" said a voice behind Thomas it was Jenna, Thomas then turned and looked at her "uh Jenna um what are you doing up here" Thomas asked looking at her then she walked closer to him "I just want to talk" Jenna said the she sat down next to Thomas's bed "Balto and I have been talking" Jenna said "oh you guys have?" Thomas asked Jenna smiled "well I don't know if you know but I'm pregnant with his pups" Jenna said Thomas's mouth dropped.

"You are?" Thomas asked Jenna nodded "he wanted to tell you and the other but they left to do their things and you were the only one in town but now you're going away" Jenna said then she put head down "no I won't be gone long " Thomas said with a small smile " you sure?" Jenna said putting her head back up "I'm sure of it" Thomas said. Two hours went by then Thomas closed his eyes and went to bed.

**Before I wanted to start the next part of W2N there was a gap between the two story's so this spin off story will fill in that gap**


	2. on my own

**Chapter two on my own**

The next morning came around and Thomas awoke from his sleep got ready and went to his dad's car. As Thomas's dad's was driving Thomas to the airport they had a little talk "so Alexander gave me a phone that I can talk to him whenever I want to and he told me in about a week I'm going over to check up on you" Jon said Thomas looked out window wondering whenever his dad was ever going to stop babying him "Dad I'm going to be fine" Thomas said

"look son I know you can take of yourself but just remember your just a kid you're not going to do a hero forever, just look at Balto he's not going to be a hero forever either "John said, then they pulled into the airport "look dad you don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself" Thomas said and with that he got out of the car and was walking to the airport. Jon then rolled down the window of the car "Thomas" Jon said Thomas then looked at his father "yeah" Thomas said then crossing his arms.

John gave his son a small smile "just… give me a call okay?" John said Thomas 's eyes looked down on ground then looked back up "yeah sure" Thomas said Jon nodded Thomas then turned and continued walking to the airport with that Jon left the airport. Once Thomas walked inside the airport there was man standing next a door with a sign over the door way, it read pod three. The man just looked at Thomas then smiled.

Thomas gave him a look then walked up to the desk with his passport. There was a lady behind the desk "hi you must be Thomas" said the lady "how do you know my name?" Thomas asked, the lady gave him a warm smile "Dr. Alexander told me that you would be coming, this way please" said the lady Thomas followed her over to a door that said pod three "so this must be the young man" said the man that Thomas saw on his way in. "there is a jet waiting for you master Thomas" said the man.

"A jet?" Thomas asked. The man and the women looked at each other and smiled then looked back at Thomas "yes there sure is" said the women. Thomas then smiled then he hand the man his backpack and the women took Thomas too the jet. Once Thomas was inside the jet it was one big room with a kitchen, bath room and grand bed room "holy shit" Thomas said looking at everything around him.

"Yes Dr. Alexander wants you to feel right at home, well I got to go your flight is about to take off" the women said and with that she got off the jet and went back to her job. Once she got off the plane the phone started to ring but it wasn't Thomas's cell phone it was the TV. Thomas then grabbed the remote and pressed a button to answer the TV, and once he did that all the windows blind's went down and it was dark and blues lights and the TV went on "hey Thomas" Dr. Alexander said Thomas smile "hey Alexander" Thomas still with a smile.

Alexander smiled back "well lets back to work, now you have to go to Washington D.C and get Shock" Alexander said Thomas looked down the looked up "what's Shocks full name?" Thomas asked Alexander smiled "Timmy Ann Shock" Alexander said Thomas laughed "wow he's got a girl middle name" Thomas Alexander still smiled "but you see Thomas he has powers beyond your own" Alexander said.

Thomas stopped laughing "yeah I now but I can take care of myself "Thomas said looking up at the TV screen "I knew you were going to say that" Alexander said then started to get some papers out from his desk "what do you mean by that?" Thomas asked having a look on his face "you see the serum that we gave you and the other isn't made to survive any lighting or electricity" Alexander said.

Thomas still gave him look "then how am I supposed to hey Timmy Shock?" Thomas asked not breaking his look "that's why I told a named Timmy Mann has a suit for you, yes they have the same name but his not Shock trust me if he had power he would have been on your team back in Nome" Dr. Alexander said Thomas looked at the clock it was 12:30pm it takes about 12 hours to get to where he need to go then the jet starts moves "once you get to Washington D.C Tim will lead you to his lab and you will by the suit that he made for you for this task" Alexander said Thomas paused for the moment but then started talking again.

"Yeah, yeah you can trust me" Thomas said Alexander just nodded "good then I guess I will see you in the morning "Alexander said Thomas nodded "Over and out" Alexander's last words were then he went off line and the window blinds went back up . Thomas could see the sky outside his window Thomas smiled at the sky.

He then walked over to the bath room and took a shower once he got out it was 1:24pm Thomas remember his dad wanted him to call but Thomas never did he just made his dinner and went to bed to start a fresh new day.

**Well as for Thomas life is going great but the only thing that he misses the most is he friends I but you a notice that no can trust him even though he was the leader in the strike team back in Nome Alaska the thing is maybe everyone's telling him that he can't be a hero forever, but that's just a guess lol.**


	3. Welcome 2 DC

Chapter three welcome to D.C

It was 9:23am when Thomas awoke from his sleep .he wanted to sleep in more but couldn't because he knew he had to get ready and go find shock. Thomas made eggs and bacon about hour later then The TV started to go off again. Thomas looked at the TV then walked over to the remote and turned on TV "Yes Alexander" Thomas said Alexander had a smile on his face "I see that your awake that's good" Alexander said with a smile.

Thomas smiled along with laugh "come Alexander you called me for a reason " Thomas said then took a drink of his juice that made not too long ago "okay Thomas, Timmy is waiting for you at the airport just look for a sign that's says your name on it" Alexander said Thomas smiled once "okay" Thomas said "oh and by the way I will see you in D.C" Alexander said Thomas another drink of his juice "okay over and out?" Thomas said Alexander laughed "over and out" Alexander said then the TV went out.

"so Alexander how is Thomas going take on Tim anyways" Terry asked standing next to Alexander "well Terry, Timmy's got it all covered" Alexander said looking at Terry then smiled "really then what does Timmy have for Thomas?" Terry asked. Alexander turned over to his laptop and logged in a file "this" Alexander said Terry looked over Alexander shoulder and saw what was on the file. Terry smiled "looks like a lot of money" Terry said still having his smile "it was, but it's worth it" Alexander said with a cocky smile.

Three hours later….

Thomas walked off the jet and met up with Tim "so u must be the famous Thomas" Tim said the shook Thomas's hand "yeah and must be Tim" Thomas said shaking Tim's hand "The car's outside" Tim said then they walked outside the airport there was a Lamborghini Aventador in the color sour apple green "dude nice car" Thomas said in shock of the awesome car that was sitting in front of him "you like it?" Tim asked Thomas nodded still in shock "well maybe if you prove to Alexander that you can save us all maybe he'll buy you one or a car" Tim said then putting the bags in the back.

"Wait you mean that Alexander got this awesome car for you?" Thomas asked then walking over to the Lamborghini "yep" Tim said then got into the driver's seat Thomas got into the passenger seat "wow" Thomas said looking at all the things inside "you like?" Tim asked "uh huh" Thomas said then the car started up "oh man hear that purr" Thomas said with a big smile on his face "alright lets go" Tim said then they took off "man she's fast" Thomas said with a smile.

Tim looked at him then looks back at the road "she?" Tim asked Thomas looked at him "yeah most guys name their car's after girls" Thomas said then looked out the window "oh really?" Tim asked "yep" Thomas said with a laugh "what should we name this car" Tim asked, then was about to take a turn. Thomas was thinking for moment "how about Cera" Thomas said with a smile Tim laugh "okay now my car has a name " Tim said with a smile.

About an hour later they made to an old building "so is the place?" Thomas asked Tim looked at him.

"Yep it sure is" Tim said then the car stopped. Thomas and Tim got out of the car then entered the building. Once Thomas and Tim were inside Thomas saw Alexander next to a computer and Terry standing next to him "so How was your ride here?" Alexander asked while he was facing the computer "it was great wait how did you get here before me?" Thomas asked, Alexander smile still with facing him "I have way's" Alexander said Terry laughed at that "what's so funny?" Thomas asked now looking at Terry "he took a plane here the night before you were coming here" Terry said with smile.

Thomas rolled his eyes then walked over to Alexander "so how am I going to get Shock" Thomas asked looking over Alexander's shoulder. Alexander stopped what he was doing and looked at Thomas "with this" Alexander said the grabbed a remote off the desk. He pressed a button and a suite came out of the wall "that's sick suite" Thomas said then walking over to it.

The suite was red and sliver "this suite is made to take on any electricity of any kind" Tim said coming into the room "I wish the guys could see this" Thomas said walking around the suite studying it "yeah but I don't know if they can take on a job like this one" Alexander said Thomas stopped then looked at Alexander "what do you mean we took Nome maybe we Take on this" Thomas said looking at Alexander straight in the eye "well there was only one suite made and their doing their own thing" Alexander said Thomas nodded then looked at the suite once more "man I can't wait to start using this thing" Thomas said with a smile.

**Well guys next chapter is on the way and when Alexander said about every from W2N was doing their own thing (guys from W2N) you guys can write your own spin off based off of your character like how I did to fill in the gap between W2N and A Quest II A Journey if you guys are going to well all I have to say is good luck **


	4. Timmy Shock

Chapter 4 Timmy Shock

A night before Thomas made D.C

Sitting in the dark alley a man about 20 years of age with his hood on. His name was Timmy Shock, group of two were walking past the alley but then stopped and looked at the man "hey James look at this" said a man talking his best friend "yeah jack look at this character" James said then they both walked over to the man with his hood on.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing in my alley" James said Jack started laughing "I wouldn't get near me if I were you" The man said "what the fuck are going to do pig" James said James and Jack were circling him. There was a street light next to the man with his hood on, it then started to flicker "what's your name Bitch" Jack asked then look inside his hood but could see anything then the man's eyes turned yellow "what the fuck" Jack said then the light went out and you could the man's bright yellow "Timmy" Timmy said then punched Jack in the chest a lighting flow went through his chest Jack die seconds after the shock went through him "oh and they also called him shock" Timmy said with a dark smile on his face.

"Whoa dude what the fuck did you do to him" James said getting on the ground hoping that his friend was not truly dead "this" Timmy said grabbed James head Timmy shocked his head to where his brain was melted then Timmy let go of James his head was stemming "well I guess that took care of him" Timmy said then he took off his hood off his skin as pal white, has hair was light blonde and his eye color went to bright light yellow to dark blue.

Timmy walked half way into town but then stopped at a diner Timmy walked inside there was about three people plus two workers working. With Timmy's hood off everyone could see his face nobody looked at him because nobody cares they just think that he's just puck that's just stopping for a cup of coffee or a meal. Timmy walked over to the end of diner and sat in a booth.

"Sir would you like some coffee?" the women about 48 asked him Timmy looked at her and smile "see please miss" Timmy as his warm filled her with comfort. The women nodded and poured him some coffee "thank you" Timmy said then she walked away about an hour later Timmy got up from his seat and was about to walk out of the diner tilt the same women stopped from the counter "hey sir you need to pay for the coffee" the women said putting her hand on her hips.

Without looking at her Timmy put his hood back on. As Timmy put back on his hood he smile "oh I will pay alright, for you deaths "Timmy said then all of the lights went out and Timmy force lighting on everyone who was inside the diner. After three minutes the power came back on everyone was dead Timmy left the diner after he took all the money that was inside and shut off all the lights before leaving morning started to rise Timmy started to run over to his hotel room that's wasn't too far from the diner.

Once that Timmy was inside his hotel he turn on all the light's to keep his energy level then he went up too his laptop and started it up, once everything was up and running Timmy pulled up file that should life span of electricity and upgrades "don't worry dad I'm going to get what you wanted" Timmy said to himself with a smile.

Timmy then turned and looked at his wall there a news article on the wall "let's just hope that they don't get in the way "Timmy said then started to laugh. The article was about Nome and the team along with Balto saving the kids "but if so the I guess they will have to die" Timmy said still laughing along with a yellow light bolt in his eyes

**Sorry guys this chapters so short but I just to give a little idea about shock or Timmy so what do u guys think is shock evil or what? Can Thomas take him on or no? tell me what you thinks going to happen**


	5. shut up and fight

**Chapter 5 shut up and fight **

Thomas was watching suite while Alexander was talking to Terry and Timmy, then the alarm went off. As soon as the alarm went off Timmy, Alexander and Terry all ran over to the computer "what's going on?" Thomas asked as Timmy was on the computer "its Shock" Timmy said Alexander looked at Thomas "suite up" Alexander had said Thomas smiled then ran over to the suite and put it on. As Thomas was about to put on the helmet Alexander put his hand on Thomas's shoulder "if you can knock him cold" Alexander said with and smile.

Thomas looked at him "yes sir" Thomas said then put on the helmet. Inside the helmet was like a computer could show Thomas everything that was in front of him and the back of him, it could also tell how much power the suite had "alright Shock you better be ready for me" Thomas said in his head, then Thomas was on his way

Shock's location was down town Washington D.C he was chasing down a armed truck that's alpha wolf's logo on it. The truck was trying to shake him off as Shock was just standing on top of the truck laughing evilly, Thomas was closing in on the truck he was a block away from the truck but then he started to run faster,. then he was now behind the truck "got ya" Thomas said then super jumped onto the truck.

Shock turned and looked at Thomas "oh no I'm busted" Shock joked even though Shock couldn't see who was behind the helmet, he knew the person behind the suite was a part of alpha wolf "times up Shock" Thomas said Shock smiled and shook his head "nice try alpha wolf but I don't think you're going to take me in, like you did to my father" Shock said Thomas started to walk closer to him but then almost fell off the truck "whoa" Thomas said Shock cocked his head "what's the matter Alpha can't stand straight" Shock said with a laugh.

Thomas stood steady then looked at Shock "That's not my name" Thomas said then started to walk again Shock shook his head and rolled his eyes. He then walks over to Thomas about two minutes later they were face to face Thomas's helmet opened up. Once the helmet opened up Shock was shocked at the face he saw "your Thomas from Nome" Shock said Thomas grinned "yep and I'm here to take you in" Thomas said and with that he threw a punch but shock caught the punch "why the hell Alpha wolf send a kid" Shock said Thomas's helmet went back down.

Thomas then threw another punch with the other hand and this time hit shock on his left cheek. Shock flew back and almost fell off "THAT'S IT!" Shock shouted and turned around and shot a lightning bolt at Thomas. The suite took it like it was nothing; there was just cloud of smoke after the blast Shock started to look for Thomas then the smoke was cleared, Thomas was gone, Shock smiled "hey" said a voice behind Shock it was Thomas. Thomas was holding on the side of the truck behind Shock, once Shock looked at Thomas.

Thomas pulled him off the Truck and they both rolled in the street all the cars behind the truck started going all over the place. Once they stopped rolling Shock kicked Thomas off of him "my Truck" Shock said watching it drive away Thomas who was behind him was now getting back up "well shock you ready to go in like you father" that did it, Shock then made fit's with his hands, the he turned around to face Thomas "you didn't just say something about my father" Shock said his grow light yellow.

Thomas smiled "yep I sure did" Thomas said "AH!" Shock shouted then shot lightning bolts at Thomas. Thomas started the charge at him then the suit's computer stopped him "hey what gives?" Thomas asked to the computer "weapon system online" the computer said it also said on the screen "oh man that's so bad ass "Thomas said the weapon on the suite was to use Shocks power against him lightning bolts and electricity "yeah what now Shock" Thomas said but just made things more worse Shock stopped running at him and used a car next to him as lightning booster.

The booster made the lightning shock right Shock's hand like he was the king of the gods. The lighting hit Thomas and made fly back then Shock super jumped onto him "whoa dude to close " Thomas said Shock smiled the was about to threw a punch missed Thomas moved over before Shock could ever touch him then he kicked him in the side Thomas then got up .

"okay ok what gives you have power's and now you super human powers?' Thomas said Shock laugh and shook his head "I come from a much more powerful alpha wolf then you do" Shock said the shot more bolts at Thomas. Thomas using suite to didn't notice The suites power level was going down but he didn't care then Shock punched the street making the street claps down into a subway line Thomas looked up, he could see the bright daylight up above then he looked forward Shock was standing in the middle of the train track's .

Shock then punched the electricity box and took the power from the box then Shock put his hands and the train tracks, "by using the tracks he could store power" Thomas said to himself then was backing away from Shock. Shock was now walking over to him; Thomas was still backing up Shock. Once Shock got close to him he used the power he stored in the tracks "this isn't going to feel good" Thomas said Shock smiled "no it isn't" Shock said then throw a big lightning bolt at Thomas. Thomas then flew back ten feet "oh man the hurt, wait that hurt? Why is that" Thomas asked the computer inside the suite "shield power levels are low sir" said the computer Thomas then looked on the side of his screen "why am I not surprised" Thomas said then looked back at Shock.

Once Thomas looked at Shock there was a big bright light behind him and along with a train sound with it "oh god" Thomas said then looked up that gave Thomas an idea, he could use his remaining suite power to open a way out and so he put his right hand up to the rock hard sealing the fired a lightning bolt and the sealing. As the rock fell Thomas could see the blue sky then he super jumped before the train could.

When Thomas jump out of the subway Shock was already gone "damn it" Thomas said as he was looking around for shock but could not find him. Thomas then started walking back over to the hide out where Alexander and the other were at. Thomas then noticed a call I.D on the right side of the computer inside the helmet "hello?" Thomas said still walking "what the FUCK was that?" Alexander shouted throw the call "oh that was me getting my ass kicked" Thomas said.

"Just get your ass over here and I…." before Alexander could say whatever he was going to the suites power went out and the suite unlocked itself and Thomas fell out of it "whoa" Thomas said as he fell out. "That's just great now I have to take this thing back by hand" Thomas said a women and here seven year old little boy walked by him "look mommy it kid who was a part of the saving in Nome " said the little boy, The women just looked at Thomas in disbelief.

"Come on honey let's just let this kid alone" The women said as they both were walking away, the boy the waved good bye as his mother was pulling him away. Thomas just looked away from him. Thomas just looked at the ground then looked at the suite "what's going on with me, I used to do anything but now I just… no I can't think to take myself down " Thomas said then got up and tried to pick up the suite but couldn't. Thomas looked around for anything he could move the suite.

Thomas then found some rope, he the tied it around the suites neck and then he started to pull the suite back about a half an hour later Thomas made it back "there you are" Alexander said as he was walking up to Thomas "well sorry" Thomas said then four guys came up to Thomas and helped him with the suite "Alexander I need to talk to you" Thomas said now feel free from the suite "we will talk later but first your family want to see you" Alexander said as he went over to the suite "wait what?" Thomas said sounding confused "cousin!" said a little girl voice coming behind him. Thomas looked behind him, it was Rosie who was behind him then Thomas's dad and aunt and uncle along with Balto and Jenna "oh no" Thomas said before he was now getting a headache.


	6. the party

**Chapter 6 the party **

"What are you guys going here?" Thomas asked as his father John was walking over to him "you never called so we thought we would take a trip down here" John said the hugged his son. Thomas then pushed him away "I can't take here of myself" Thomas said then walked away from his father "you can't always be the hero" John said softly as his son was walking away Balto was sitting next to John leg he then cocked his head wondering what happened to the Thomas he knew from Nome.

Balto then turned to Jenna "what do you think going on with Thomas?" Jenna asked Balto looked at Thomas then back at Jenna "I don't know but I'm going to find out" Balto said then followed Thomas. "Alexander "Thomas shouted Alexander stopped then turned and looked at Thomas "yes?" Alexander said " I think the serum is wearing off of me, I mean like I can't do the things I used to do" Thomas said Alexander just rubbed his chin.

"Okay follow me to the lab" Alexander said Thomas nodded. Once they were in the lab Thomas was laying on a metal bed with lasers scanning him "well Thomas I guess you were right the serum is wearing off of you" Alexander said looking at the computer screen "so when do I get more serum?" Thomas asked Alexander looked at him "um well the serum is going to take a while to remake" Alexander said Thomas looked at Alexander and sat up looking shocked.

"What?" Thomas asked then hopped off the bed "you see Thomas the serum we gave you, was only made once, but for sure we can make more just give us time" Alexander said Thomas just looked down at the floor then looked back at Alexander "alright" Thomas said then started to walk to the door "wait there something else I have to tell you" Alexander said Thomas stopped at the door and turned to face him making eye contact.

"There's going to be a party on the roof at ten you and your family re invited" Alexander said Thomas smiled "okay will be there" Thomas said then walked out of the lab, Alexander rubbed the back of his head. He was about to walk out of the lab as well, but stopped. Alexander walked over to the computer and pulled up a file. "Can't wait till this one's done "Alexander said with a smile, the file was entitled electronic serum.

Once Thomas walked out of the lab he went over to Tim's lab "hey Tim what's up?" Thomas asked he walked inside the lab, Tim was sitting at a desk fixing something then he turned to face Thomas with a smile "your just in time" Tim said then he blinked. Thomas shook his head "what do you mean just in time" Thomas asked he then looked into Tim's hand finding a needle in his hand.

Thomas then back away slowly "why do you have that?" Thomas asked still backing away Tim was still smiling now looking crazy "just calm down this isn't going to hurt one bit" Tim said Thomas closed his eyes shut then feeling the needle inside his skin on both arms. "Now was that hard?" Tim asked as he was walking back over to his desk. Thomas then opened his eyes again. "No that wasn't hard but it hurt a little bit" Thomas said rubbing his arm then the other, Tim looked at him "really come on don't be a big baby" Tim said with laugh Thomas rolled his eyes "whatever, anyways why did you do that?" Thomas asked Tim looked at him "put your arms out then put them against your chest" Tim said watching for Thomas to do what he said.

Thomas sighed then did what Tim asked him to in second the suite flew into little pieces and went straight for Thomas "whoa! "Thomas shouted as the suite came to him safely and quickly "dude what did you do to make the suite do this?" Thomas asked as the suite finale pieces came together, Tim chuckled while smiling "well it's just a miner upgrade but it work's" Tim said Thomas looked at him "thank you" Thomas said with a smile.

Ten minutes Thomas put the suite away and walked out to the roof, when Thomas walked on to the roof pad the sun was setting and there people setting up the party. Thomas walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down looking at the sun set," just like old times?" said a voice behind Thomas. Thomas then looked behind him, it was Balto walking up behind him "yeah I guess" Thomas said then looked back the sun set Balto cocked his head "you're not like your old self" Balto said as he was laying next to him.

Thomas looked down at the street "the serum wearing off" Thomas said then turn to face him Balto's head came up "then how can you hear me?" Balto asked Thomas looked back down "I guess it wear off slowly" Thomas said as looking down at the street, Balto put his paw on Thomas's hand "you will get through this, if you could do it back in Nome then you could anything" Balto said with a smile Thomas then faced his bright yellow eyes and smiled "yeah your right" Thomas said still with a smile on his face.

Somewhere downtown inside an old house

Timmy Shock went back home for a recharge then turned on his computer "Thomas is going to pay" Timmy said in anger, then found he came a crossed a newsletter on online about a party for alpha wolf's new serum Timmy showed a dark smiled "if this a party for alpha wolf then Thomas is going to be there" Timmy said evilly then turned off his computer "better get ready it's time to go crash a party" Timmy said with evil laugh.

Two hours later

The party's big, the party's expensive, this party must have took a long time to plan, there about 600 people here but Thomas is the only one sitting down not dancing. He looks at his little cousin Rosy dancing her heart out Thomas smile's at that but he knows to keep a guard out for anything "come on Thomas have a little fun" Balto said laying next to his leg Thomas looked down at Balto "come on Balto half of these people look up to me like I'm some kind of super hero, I can't just get up and dance" Thomas said still looking down at him.

On the corner of their eye they saw Jenna walking over to them. Her bright red color brightened the sky like she was the only here "Jenna?" Balto said as if he never seen her before "what?" Jenna asked the licked right side of Balto's muzzle "you're just so beautiful" Balto said Jenna rolled her eyes "you see me like this every day" Jenna said then started to nuzzle him " no you're like a red neon light shining on me" Balto said with a smile Jenna smiled back him "oh your so cute when you're romantic" Jenna said still a smile.

Thomas smack his forehead "get a room" Thomas said then was playing with his drink Jenna and Balto both looked at him "what it's true" Thomas said then took a drink of his drink. Alexander walked on to a small stage with a box right next to him "okay everyone it's time to show you all what I have been working on for so long" Alexander said on the small stage, everyone looked at him even Rosy "as you all know my last project was a big success, if you didn't know what it was it was a serum that could change a normal human body into a super human body" Alexander explained to the crowd.

The crowd started to talk to one of another. Thomas just focused on Alexander "now what you all have been waiting for the electronic serum" Alexander said as the box opened. The box was full of light blue serum pack's "what?" Thomas said softly so no one could hear as the clear box was shining the lights off the party started to flicker off and on "well, well, well what do we have here?" a familiar voice said behind the crowd.

Thomas's eyes got big it was Shock. Everyone started to back off in terror "it's good to see you Timmy" Alexander said then coming down the stage. Shock gave him a dark smile "nice to see you too James now can I just get my serum and leave" Shock said still having his dark smile. Thomas then making a fist out of his right hand Alexander laughed "I wouldn't give that serum if this was my last night to live" Alexander said with smile.

Shock smiled "very well your death wish James Gabe Alexander" Shock said then shot a lighting stream at Alexander. Alexander flew six feet back and everyone started to run in terror Thomas ran straight over to Alexander, Thomas then held Alexander's head up "save everyone and don't let him take the serum" Alexander said about to lose conciseness "aright" Thomas said before he went.

Thomas then looked at Shock who was destroying the whole party "Shock!" Thomas shouted at him Shock the stopped at what he was doing "oh Thomas did you really think I wouldn't find you and the serum" Shock said holding his arms out "what do you want with it?" Thomas asked Shock eyes flashed red "power "Shock said the throw a lightning bolt a Thomas.

Thomas jumped out of the way of the bolt. But the bolt hit the main power of the building sparks started flying "okay I could have done better than that" Thomas said to himself then he looked at shock, Thomas then changed at Shock pushing him into one of the table's. most of the people stopped to see what was happening "okay pretty boy you want to party let's party" Shock shouted in anger Thomas smiled then pulled out his arm's out then put them against his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shock asked looking confused, Thomas smiled "you'll see" Thomas said, Shock then looked behind ducked down as the pieces of suite were flying at him. But they weren't fly at him they were flying over to Thomas. The suit then became a part of him "let's dance" Thomas said then jumped at him.

Once Thomas jumped on him they both fell off the roof, everyone ran over to the edge of the roof to see if they were alright. They then looked over the edge but Thomas an Shock weren't there "look!" said a guy in the crowed then everyone looked up Thomas and Shock were in the sky Thomas's suit was flying in the sky "I'm going to kill you" Shock said trying to get out of Thomas's hard grip then he got one arm out of his grip then punch the top of Thomas's helmet.

They then fell back down to earth "look out!" John shouted to the crowed. Everyone started to run for cover once they crash landed on the roof they landed onto the small stage. One tube from the electronic serum then went into the air "No!" Thomas shouted, Shock stood up quickly and tried to catch it but Balto beat him to it.

Balto caught the serum in his month "give me that" Shock shouted everyone looked at the three of them "Balto get out of here" Thomas shouted at him Balto then did what he was told to do and ran "of course the dog will act stupid and run, well he won't have legs for long" Shock said then walking over to Balto as he was running away from Shock.

Shock had a lightning bolt ready in his hand then throw at Balto "Balto!" Jenna shouted at him Balto stopped and closed his eyes tight hopping that it wasn't going to hurt but it didn't Balto then opened his eyes and looked behind him, Thomas was blocking the path for the lightning bolt to hit Balto "Thomas?" Balto said softy "it's okay buddy got your back" Thomas replied Balto put down the serum then smiled, smoke went everywhere as the lightning bolt hit Balto as they thought "no god please" Jenna said then felt a tear come down her muzzle.

Shock smiled "yes" he said then the smoke cleared up, Balto and Thomas then came out of the smoke Jenna sighed in relief , "what?" shock said losing his smile "sorry Timmy you got to be faster than that" Thomas said as the helmet opened up Thomas then showed a smile. Timmy Shock the crossed his arms then smirked "you know its rude to take something that's not yours" Shock said then blinked once Balto then looked up at Thomas.

Thomas looked down at Balto then looked back at Shock "it's not yours either" Thomas said Shock smiled "right well Then I guess she not yours either" Shock as he pulled Rosy out and exposing her from the crowed "Rosy" Thomas said "yes Rosy, she is going away for a while" Shock said with a smile Rosy then started to cry "Thomas tell to take me instead" Balto said looking up at him, Thomas then looked down at him "no I can't risk you" Thomas said then looked back Shock "yes you can, I'll be fine it's Rosy that we need to worry about" Balto said Thomas just shakes his voice off.

Alexander then walked up behind Thomas while holding his left arm "oh James did you want more beat down" Shock said with a dark smile "Mommy!" Rosy shouted Shock then covered her mouth Rosys mother and father started to hold each other crying. Alexander then whispered in Thomas's ear, Thomas then looked at him in shock "your goanna have to Thomas" Alexander said as he puts his right arm on Thomas's shoulder "Thomas please have him take me please" Balto begged Thomas looks at him then at Shock "I afraid I can't do that Balto, Jenna needs you to be the father of her pups "Thomas said then he walks forward "you're never going to get this serum" Thomas said making eye contact to shock.

Shock then makes a grin "very well then an till you make a better choice she stays with me" shock said and with that he ran off with Rosy. Thomas then went down to knees as everyone came out into the open Balto then came up behind Thomas "I told you to tell him to have him take me!" Balto shouted Thomas looked him about to say something but then felt a hand touch the back. Thomas then looks over to left to see Alex standing over him.

"I'm sorry Thomas but it was the best way to keep the serum safe" Alexander said still having his hand on his back Thomas then pushed it away and stood up, before saying anything he looked over to Balto as he was walking over to Jenna and nuzzling her and confuting her from her tears. Thomas then looks back at Alexander "Why, why did you have to have come here!?" Thomas shouted everyone looked at them.

"Because your father wanted to see after two days, you never called" Alexander said Thomas rolled his eyes "well guess because you told them to come here someone got hurt "Thomas said Alexander then was about to put his hand on his shoulder Thomas then backed off "just take everyone back before someone gets hurt or worse KILLED!, I'm going to find a way to get Rosy Back don't follow me!" Thomas shouted to Alexander and the crowed as his helmet come back on to his head then he flew away.

**So what do you think about this chapter? Things went a little dark huh? Will that's okay that was the plan anyways and things will get a little more darker soon! **


	7. a dark level of a hero

**Chapter 7 a dark level of a hero**

The sun was set after Thomas flew away and the party guests were still scared out there mind "Alexander" John said he was fast walking over to him, Alexander looked at "yes" he said as John just stood next to him "where the hell did my son fly off too?" John asked Alexander then put his arm around his shoulder "I'm not sure but he will be fine we have a tracker on the suit I will send Terry after him, I'm sure he's just mad about Rosy" Alexander said as they were walking over to the small family that just lost their little girl.

Frank and Jill were holding each other then they turn around to find Alexander and John walking to them "Alexander you need to do something That sick man has my little girl" Frank said Alexander started to bite his thumb "like I said to john I will send Terry to go find Thomas and we will find a way to get Rosy back" Alexander said then he walked a way to the small group "Alexander" Jill said Alexander for a sec the turned to face her.

"Yes Jill" Alexander said Jill had tears in her eyes "please hurry" Jill said with a tears flowing down her cheeks Alexander put his hand on his neck and started to rub it "we will get her back okay?" Alexander said Jill nodded then Alexander walked away and Jill walked back over to Frank "don't worry Jill if I know my son he's going to get her no matter what" John said then putting his hand on her left shoulder.

As for Balto and Jenna they were closer than ever "Jenna it's okay I'm still here" Balto said softly Jenna looked into his eyes " I thought I lost you I thought I lost the father of my kids I... I could bear to lose you Balto" Jenna said as she then nuzzled him "I know I'm so sorry" Balto said as he nuzzled her back.

**45 minutes later on the roof of the Supreme Court **

Thomas sat there for 45 minutes thinking. Thinking about how can he get Rosy back, the suit's power level will last ten hours it's been upgraded to last longer that's good "I know your there Terry my computer knows your there" Thomas said not even looking where Terry was "you're getting better at using the suit" Terry said showing himself from invisible mode of the suit, hovering behind him.

Thomas then stood up "you can blame Alexander all you want but the serum needed to safe" Terry said then landed on the roof. Thomas then made a fist with his right hand "that's all you guys care about" Thomas said not even looking at Terry "look I'm it had to go that way, but this is big" Terry said the walking over to Thomas "I see you have a suit too" Thomas said Terry stopped "it's a prototype now I need you to come with me" Terry then putting his hand on his right shoulder Thomas shook it away and turned around "get away from me" Thomas said as he opened the suits helmet Terry did the same opening his helmet.

"I don't think you want to do that" Terry said looking at Thomas as he was walking away Thomas stopped "do what?" Thomas asked not looking at him "walking away from me" Terry said Thomas smiled the turned to face Terry "and what are you going to take me in by yourself?" Thomas asked throwing his arms in the air. Terry had a grin on his face "if I have too then I will" Terry said then his helmet closed shut Thomas clucked "this is going to be fun" Thomas said as his helmet did the same closed shut.

**U don't like me Datsik remix by Diplo and li john starts to play **

Terry shoots the first beam of lightning at Thomas but missed. Thomas then jumped at him and they both fell off the roof. They both fell through the main staircase landing an underground bunker. The bunker turned out to be a small bank "come on little boy fighting me never stopped you before" Terry said angry Thomas was a few feet away from Terry on the ground "yeah your right it never did" Thomas shouted then sprinted at him. Terry then shot a lightning at Thomas it striked him in the chest.

Thomas went flying back hitting a way "if you guys never had brought them here this would have never happened!" Thomas shouted as he was getting back on his feet " you know if you would just spend more time with them instead of spending time with that half breed and your old pals Michael, Jordan, Josh, and Erik then Rosy wouldn't be in this mess!" Terry shouted back him and walking over to him.

Thomas then sprinted at him once more "TAKE THAT BACK!" Thomas screamed as he put out his hand and shooting a beam of lightning at Terry. Terry then got hit with the lightning beam making him fly back hitting the bank vault Thomas then went invisible mode Terry then stood back up "you know that's not going to work I have same stuff that you have on the suit "ah!" Thomas said before punching Terry's helmet making his helmet crack and showing himself then went back to being invisible.

The screen on Terry's computer was useless then he opened the helmet "come on Thomas you don't have a chance against me" Terry said looking around the room for Thomas. Thomas then pop up behind him and shot a bolt at him Terry once again went flying. Terry landed on back and hitting his head on the hard floor when Terry sat up he showed blood on right side of his lip "ah Terry I never knew you could show blood" Thomas said opening his helmet showing his smile.

Terry stood back up "I'm going to kill you!" Terry shouted then ran at him Thomas's helmet closed as Terry ran at him. Terry then jumped at him when he got close but Thomas caught his move then Thomas throw Terry against the vault then he ripped the chest piece off the suit and pulled Terry out of the suit and throw him out of it Terry flew then he hit another vault hitting his head Terry was out cold.

Thomas walked slowly over to him; Thomas just looked at him with his helmet opened then Thomas flew away leaving Terry on the ground. "Alexander it's been two hours where's Thomas and Terry?" Frank asked Alexander as the group was standing around the lab "I want my daughter back" Jill said trying to cry again Alexander then walked over the box that was holding the electronic serum "I'm sure there on their way back right now" Alexander said looking at the box.

"Sir" said a scientist siting at the computer "yes" said Alexander then walking over to the scientist "Thomas is on his way back" said the scientist Jill then ran over to computer "really he is, what's

that red thing on the screen?" Jill asked Alexander's eyes got big "get down!" Alexander shouted everyone did as they were told right side of the wall blow up Thomas and the suit of armor came through the wall "Thomas what are you doing?" Alexander asked Thomas as he was getting up from the ground Thomas's helmet just looked at him.

"I need that serum" Thomas said then he turned looking at the see through blue glowing box "what? No Thomas whatever you plan to do just stop, stop right now" Alexander said then started to walk over to him. As Thomas's family they started to hold each other. Balto had never seen his best friend act like this.

Thomas then got closer to the box "I said STOP!" Alexander shouted then putting his hand on his shoulder. Thomas Stopped then turns around quickly and twisting his arm then kicking him in the gut making Alexander fly back. Balto could take this anymore "Thomas please" Balto said as walked slowly over to him "stay back Balto" Thomas said looking at him "I don't want to hurt you" Balto said still walking closer to him. Thomas's helmet opened "you hurt me? Ha" Thomas said showing a smile "I'm untouchable" he said still with a smile.

Balto looked down then looked back up at Thomas "well Thomas didn't want to do this but here goes nothing" Balto said with that he jumped at Thomas but Thomas caught him but not with his hands but by using the force like star war but Thomas wasn't a Jedi The suit had its own power source for that. As Balto was in the air being held Thomas then throws him on ground knocking him out.

Thomas's helmet closed as he turned around grabbing the serum and the suits charger before Thomas flew away he looked at Balto one last time before he left he thought to himself "what have I did? Balto is one of my good friends ever since we first met why did I do this?" as Thomas thought Balto started to wake up. Thomas flew away with serum and suits charger.

**Man that was well you know dark I guess every hero has a dark side, this is the very first time Thomas could ever kick Terry's ass EVER! Compared to W2N Terry was a bad ass but now not so much, as for Thomas he's losing ** **smart ass less mature side and growing into a mature young adult and I want to ask Michael, Jordan, Josh, and Erik something are you guys going to make a spin off?**


	8. Rising Dawn

**Chapter 8 Rising dawn**

Six hours later

Thomas found an old building in down town his been hiding out for six hours since the fight from Terry and the fight with the others "this has to work" Thomas said to himself as he was setting up the charger for the suit then the power sign for the suits charger came on "yes" Thomas said as the power came on.

Thomas then walked over to the window, the sun was rising flash backs were going through his head **(flash back)** "man for fast how can you do all that?" Balto asked then sat next to Thomas, Thomas then sat on the edge of the building that they were sitting on ""well long story short I saw Rosie's hat fly in the road then I saw that you got it so I just back to where I was and this man was in my way, he injected something in my arm and well now I can hear you guys and do all these things" Thomas explained.

**(End of Flash back)**

The sun was coming slowly Thomas then looked at the suit it was at 50% it would take and hour for the suit to be fully charge. Thomas had an apple in his hand, he forgot how he got it but he was mad when he took it "they most hate me" Thomas said as he a bite of his apple (Flash back) john grabbed his arm "what the hell were you thinking" John said to his son "dad you won't believe what I can do I.." John cut him off "don't ever do that again you hear me" John said "whatever dad you never let me do anything" Thomas said then walked away

**(End of flash back)**

As the sun was about to hit breaking point to the sky Thomas it another bite of his apple "but they will always love me" Thomas said (flash back) "Hey let me go!" Thomas shouted as they were taking him away "what hell are you doing that's my son" John said trying go after him but men wouldn't let him "Dad!" Thomas shouted "Thomas!" his father yelled still trying to get to him but it was too late.

**(End of flash back)**

Thomas looked at the time 7:30 am "and I would do anything for Balto and Jenna" Thomas said then took his last bite to his Apple **(last flash back)** As Thomas was sprinting along with Jenna in his arm's he stopped "ok will stop here" Thomas said then he puts Jenna down "how can you do all that?" Jenna asked "well my dad see, was a super hero, no I'm just kidding" Thomas joked "yeah sure, how did this happen?" Jenna asked "okay but Jenna you might want sit down for this" Thomas said.

As Thomas explained to Jenna about what she was shock "why would Terry or whoever his is do this to you?" Jenna asked Thomas looked at Jenna "I'm not sure why" Thomas said "well I can tell you why" a third voice said it was Terry. "What are you doing here" Thomas said then was standing up "I'm here for you your DNA's ready" Terry said "what do you mean?" Thomas said "more questions come on we don't have time for this alright, I'm tried and I want to get this done and over with" Terry said.

"I'm not going with you" Thomas said Jenna started to growl "Jenna get behind me his dangerous" Thomas said then Jenna did "that's not very nice to say, but hey you asked for it" Terry then sprinted at Thomas and injected needle in his neck and sprinted back to where his was. Thomas fell to cold snow ground "Thomas!" Jenna shouted then got down to his level "what did you do to me?" Thomas asked weak "I took away your power's just in case you would try to fight me " Terry said.

"Jenna you have to go" Thomas said "no I won't leave you" Jenna said putting her head under Thomas's hand "no Jenna you need to go" Thomas said trying to get up but fell back down "look what you did to him" Jenna said looking at Terry "hey it's the bosses orders" Terry said then walked over to Thomas and Jenna. As Terry was walking over to them a wolf jumped on him but it wasn't a wolf it was Balto "get off me" Terry said then pushed him off "oh it's you" Terry said then kicked Balto to a Boulder "so how have you been?" Terry said then put his foot on Balto's chest and putting pressure on it "no!" Jenna shouted then jumped at Terry.

**(End of Flash Back)**

Thomas sitting in a chair waiting for the suit to be done and when it was done it beeped and so it did. Thomas get up right away he sat there for sec "I know what I have and I should do it fast" Thomas said the stood up and walked over to the suit and put it on, he left the helmet opened for a moment the he looked at the sun rise one last time "here goes nothing " Thomas then the helmet shut closed the he flew out the window and flew back over to Alexander's lab.

"Why would my son do such a thing?" John said then phasing back and forth "I'm sure it's just a teenager thing" Frank said to his brother trying to calm him down John stopped and looked at his brother "come on Frank when we were teenagers we never acted like that" John said while he was pointing his left arm in the air. "True but Thomas has a job to do" Frank said John looked at him once more "yeah he did with others like him, but now he's off doing his own thing, but this one thing is making him not him" John said the sitting down and putting his hand on forehead. Frank then gave a glass of water "thank you" john said then taking a drink "I'm sure he's going to come through" Frank said John looked up at him "yeah maybe your right" John said Frank then put his hand on brother shoulder.

In a dream land inside Balto's head, he was dreaming about a future "Balto" said a voice not too far away from him "Siku" Balto said as she was coming out of the darkness "what are you doing in my dreams? Balto asked Siku put her head down "there are things that we need to talk about but not here" Siku said the she looked at Balto "you need to wake up" Siku said Balto looked up ahead and saw a bright light.

Balto woke up having a cloth on his head and now coming through the real world was now remembering what happened six hours ago "welcome back" Jenna said lying next to him Balto looked at her "what happened?" Balto asked weakly Jenna the licked then top of his head "you were out for six hours, well you coming back like every two hours but not long Thomas sure gave a knock out " Jenna said Balto then remember what Thomas did to him "Thomas" Balto said the standing up Jenna looked at him then standing up herself "what are doing?" She asked as Balto was walking out the door "I need to Find Thomas he needs help" Balto said Jenna stopped him "be careful" Jenna said giving him a lick on the left side of his cheek.

"That fucking asshole fuck me up badly" Terry said putting ice on his black eye "that's good" Alexander said watching the electronic serum glow in the lab that they were standing in "what do you mean good?" Terry asked Alexander the turned facing Terry "because if he can kick your ass then he can kick anyone's ass "like the Team?" Terry said with a smile "now why would hurt the team?" Alexander asked Terry smiled once more "oh no reason well who knows me might go AWOL again" terry said.

Terry then stood up "yeah what if doesn't" Terry asked, Alexander sighed "he will" Alexander said Terry rolled his eyes "I hope your right cause who knows what Shocks doing to that poor girl" Terry said then walked out of the room Alexander then looked down then he turned and looked at him cell phone and call's an unknown number then a girl answers " hello" she says through the phone "hey its Alexander I have a little task for you" Alexander said then he walked over to the serum box. The girl laughs "what do you have in mind?" the girl asked Alexander smiled as she asked that.

Rosy wakes up on a bed in a dark room "where am I?" she asks her self "your underground" said a voice in the corner of the room "who are you?" Rosy asks then a figure walks out of the darkness it's a man "remember me I'm the one that kidnapped you" said the man then it hits Rosy "you? but why?" Rosy asked the man smiled "because I need that serum that your friends are holding" said the man still with a smile on his face.

Rosys Face then went sour "my cousin Thomas is going to stop you" Rosy sitting up and pointing at the man. The man's eyes were glowing red then they stopped "well, well, well someone's got a mouth" the man said then he sprinted at her, he then put his hand in her neck he squeezed lightly but not enough to make want air but just enough to make her scared. "Well I kill you but I need you " the man said then let her go. He then walked over to the door and open "there's food for you on that chair and oh call me Shock" Shock said with a smile and a red eye, then he closed the door leaving Rosy in a door room.

Balto walks into the lab trying not to be scene and he doesn't Alexander's in the lab, but doesn't know that Balto is there. He then leave with a clip board in his hand then he walks out the door Balto then looks around the lab to try to find something that could help him find Thomas. Balto then looked over to his right and found Alexander's laptop Balto smile then walked over to the laptop.

"Okay Alexander let's see if you can help me find my kid" Balto said then pushing the mouse around with noise. The Balto came a crossed old files about Thomas and the rest of the team "I kind of miss those guys" Balto said to himself then he came a crossed a new file entitled phase 2 the was only one file well so far one file "Siku" Balto said in shock "yes Balto I'm a part of Alpha wolf" said a voice behind Balto.

Balto turned around and saw Siku standing there "but why?" Balto asked Siku then walked over to him "they needed a new project and my name came up, so I just took the job" Siku said not looking at Balto "your name came up?" Balto asked Siku looked at him "they pick others like Thomas, Jordan Michael, Max Erik and Josh, even your name came up" Siku said then she walked passed him Balto stood there thinking "my name? But why didn't they take me?" Balto asked looking at Siku.

Siku then looked at him "I'll tell you but not here "Siku said then she ran over to the door Balto then followed her "wait I need answers" Balto said walking behind her Siku then stopped "I know you do but first we need to get you to Thomas" Siku said then continued walking Balto shook his head then followed her.

**As you all you should know Siku is Brythespy OC but she is a part of a Production's and so her OC has a Cameo in this chapter and the next two chapter's oh by the way five more chapters left!**


	9. Firestarter

Chapter 9 Firestarter

Thomas is now flying back to Alexander's lab but then sees a building on fire Thomas then fly's over there and starts to help out. He crash's through the window into the building "is there anybody here?" Thomas shouts but nobody answers "computer search for moving bodies" Thomas said the computer, the computer's screen then pulled up a scan of bodies in the building it found two "search complete two bodies up stairs "got it" Thomas said then jump one floor.

Once Thomas was on the next floor he had the computer search for the bodies "is anybody here?" Thomas shouted as he was looking then the computer found a body under the bed Thomas then picked up the bed. A little girl was hiding herself away from Thomas "hey it's out I'm going to get you out of here" Thomas said then he kneeled down to her level.

The little girl looked at him then smiled. She then went into his arms Thomas's computer found the other body but he or she didn't make it. Thomas then covered the little girl's head then he jumped out of the window. Once they were on the ground Thomas lightly put down the girl. She then ran over to her mom "hey whatever you are put your hands up" said a voice Thomas then turned around finding a police officer pointing his gun at Thomas.

Thomas then opened the helmet "it's alright I'm human" Thomas said then putting his hands up The cop then put his gun down as well "there's no one else in there I already looked before I left" Thomas said to the fire men then was about to left "hey kid where are you going?" said the cop that put his down Thomas then turned and looked at him "I have something's I have to take care of" Thomas said with a smile.

"hey kid we need to find the person that did this" the cop said Thomas then walked over to him "who do you think did this?" Thomas asked then sitting next to him "well we do have this picture" The cop said then showed Thomas the picture. Thomas eyes got big the picture that the cop showed him was a picture of Shock "do you know him?" the cop asked Thomas looked up at him.

**Three blocks away **

Balto and Siku were walking "can we please talk now?" Balto asked Siku stopped and turned around making sure that no one was following them "okay now we can talk" Siku said then they both continued walking "tell me why they didn't take me?" Balto asked Siku looked away from Balto "they didn't take you because you already have the virus in you" Siku said "what how?" Balto asked Siku looked at him.

"They told that your mother had the virus in her when you were inside of her" Siku said Balto stopped for a sec "yes she did but that's not reason they didn't take is it Siku" Balto said Siku stopped walking "no it isn't" Siku said Balto cocked his head "then what's the reason" Balto asked then walking up behind her.

Siku looked at him "the reason is that they don't know what you can do but they do know what Thomas and rest of the team can do" Siku explained "they don't know what I can do?" Balto asked Siku nodded.

"there's got to be more answers" Balto said passing Siku "there isn't any I'm sorry Balto" Siku said "Terry said the reason I'm a hybrid is because my mother was having me at the same time she was being tested on" Balto said then a fire truck flew passed them "then maybe your right maybe that's the reason but we don't know for sure" Siku said.

**Back with Thomas **

"You know this man son?" the cop asked Thomas looked up at the cop "yeah I do" Thomas said looking at the cop "well who is he?" the cop asked Thomas then turned looking around the looked back at the cop "I need you to shut down the park" Thomas said then he started to walk away "what do you mean son?" the cop asked following him. Thomas the stopped "this man dangerous, here's my number call me when you have shut down the park" Thomas said the he flew away.

The cop looked at the number then looked at Thomas who just flew away "that kids crazy" The cop said then walked back over to his work. Five minutes later Thomas makes way to the lab Alexander and Terry are working on stuff "Alexander " Thomas said coming into the room Alexander and Terry both turned and looked at Thomas "stay away from me" Terry said then walking away from Thomas.

Thomas opened up his helmet "I wasn't talking to you" Thomas said then walking over to Alexander "I see that your cooled down "Alexander said looking at his clip board "Alexander I'm sorry about what happened, but shock is out there and we you to stop him" Thomas said Alexander looked up at Thomas and smiled "now that is the Thomas I know" Alexander said with a smile.

Thomas smiled then walked over to Alexander "I think this is yours" Thomas said pulling out the serum, Alexander looked at the serum then he pushed it away from "you might want to keep that" Alexander said with a smile Thomas then smiled then keeping the serum "so how are we going to stop Shock?" Alexander asked as him and Thomas were walking out of the Lab "I have an idea" Thomas said putting arm around Alexander shoulder.

**Okay sorry this chapter is short but that how it is so anyway another Spin off has just drop "Dark side" by Jwolf98 you guys should check that out great story by the way j :D and have to say but four chapters left Of Shock Value sorry guys it has to end so soon and well after this I will go back to W2N then back for a sequel for this **


	10. behind the eyes of lightning

**Chapter ten behind the eyes of lighting **

Balto and Siku were walking and talking though town "I can't believe you can do all those things" Balto said Siku smiled "yeah but it's nothing That I want anymore" Siku said put her head down Balto then walked over to a hill side "come here I want to show you something" Balto said Siku then looked at Balto then did what she was told to.

"Balto I'm not sure we should be doing this I think should go find Thomas" Siku said Balto looked at her "we will but first I want to show you something "Balto said making his way up the hill. Siku did the same "so what is it that you want to show me?" Siku asked, Balto looked at her "looked at this city" Balto said Siku looked at the city "so what is it you wanted to show" Siku asked Balto looked at the city overview then looked back at Siku.

"I know there are things that you want to tell but I know that you won't tell me, because I need to find out for myself" Siku looked at him and nodded "I would tell you more but I don't think that would be a good idea" Siku said Balto nodded then looked at the city "then way are you here?" Balto asked looking back at her. Siku then looked up at him.

"So this is the plan you want to go with?" Alexander asked typing things in his laptop with Thomas looking over his shoulder "yeah this how I want to end him" Thomas said as Alexander was typing in the plan's then they heard someone walk in the lab "son?" john said walking in the lab Thomas turned looking at his father "dad" Thomas said then walked over to him John hugged his son thigh "come on dad let me go" Thomas said then John the let go of his son "you not going to turn AWOL again are?" John asked.

Thomas looked at his dad "come on dad that was, well a onetime thing" Thomas said with a smile then he looked down into his father's hand there box "what's the box?" Thomas asked John then looked at the box "oh it's for you son" John said then giving him the box; Thomas then took the box and opened it. "It's the serum" Thomas said then turned and looked at Alexander.

Alexander looked at him "so said it was wearing off so here's the serum" Alexander said Thomas then looked at the serum "then what does the other one do?" Thomas then looked up at Alexander "that my friend is something you need to find out" Alexander said Thomas looked at the new serum then looked at Alexander "I use it when I need too" Thomas said then put the electronic serum in a bag and put the normal serum in his arm and ejected himself with it.

Feeling weak Thomas fell to ground "you okay?" Alexander asked putting his hand on his back Thomas then looked up at him "yeah I'm fine" Thomas said looking up at Alexander then trying to stand up "are you sure?" john Thomas's father asked, Thomas looked at his father "yeah I'm sure" Thomas said now standing normal.

Thomas then remembers what he did to his best friend who is maybe still out cool "Alexander a… there's something I have to do before I go" Thomas said Alexander nodded Thomas then left the lab and walked over to the apartments of the building. Thomas then stopped at the door of one of the apartments before opening the door he started to think about what he was going to say to Balto but couldn't think of anything.

"I guess I'll make up as I go" Thomas said to himself.

Thomas then opened the door but finding no sign of his best friend but to find his mate laying on a doggy bed "Jenna?" Thomas said walking the room "Thomas?" Jenna said happily then got up to greet him Thomas then got down to her level and hug "what's going on?" Thomas asked as he hugged her "everything's fine but Balto went looking for you" Jenna said Thomas then stopped hugging her "what?" Thomas asked looking into her eyes "he went looking for you" Jenna said again Thomas then walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jenna asked then was going to follow him "if he's out then Shock must be out there after him, Shock will stop at nothing in order to get this serum" Thomas said the pulling out the new serum "What? He wouldn't" Jenna said Thomas then turned and looked at her "Jenna I won't let Shock hurt him I promise I will go get him back" Thomas said will a smile then hugged one more time then walked out of the apartment.

"So why are you here?" Balto asked Siku looked at him "I here to help you find Thomas even through I'm not fan of what he did too you" Siku said still looking at him Balto cocked his head "there's more is there?" Balto asked before Siku could say anything a lightning bolt was shot right next to them "so the wolf dog has a new friend with him this time" said a voice behind the rising smoke then it cleared.

Shock was waiting behind the smoke "Siku get close to him" Balto said show teeth and pulling back his ears Siku did as she was told "Balto you can't take him on your own" Siku whispered to him "I can try" Balto said then walked closer to Shock "hello I can hear you" Shock said Balto then stopped walking "you can?" Balto asked "of course I can" Shock said then he started to walked forward to him.

Balto then backed up "oh come on you really think I would hurt Alexander's best man's wolf dog" Shock said with a smile. Balto growled "what did you do with him?" Balto asked still growling "oh I didn't do anything to him in fact I haven't seen since the party" Shock said Balto then walked back over to Siku "okay Siku I need you run get of here" Balto order "no I won't leave you" Siku argue Balto looked at shock then back at Siku.

"There's no time get out of here" Balto said again then he pushed her down the hill "No!" Siku shouted as he went down the hill. Balto then turned around to face Shock but he was nowhere to be found "boo" Shock said behind Balto then punch's Balto muzzle Balto then saw the world go black Shock then picked him up and went back to his hide out.

Thomas ran down hall back over to the lab and then heard someone crying in the next hallway Thomas had no time but he decided to take a look. A white wolf about a year old was laying in the hallway crying, Thomas then walked slowly over to the white wolf "are you alright?" Thomas asked then he keeled down to her level "are you Thomas?" the wolf asked "yes I am do you need help?" Thomas asked.

The wolf then looked at Thomas "HOW COULD YOU!" the she shouted at Thomas "what?" Thomas said then the wolf head butted Thomas's head "hey what gives?" Thomas asked then moved before she could hit again "why? Why? Did have to leave Balto like that?" The wolf asked Thomas sprinted behind her then grabbed her neck and slammed her against the floor "okay calm your ass down now how do you know Balto" Thomas asked.

"Answer me!" Thomas shouted "she's kind of knocked out" Terry said walking up to him Thomas looked up at Terry then let go of the wolf "who is she?" Thomas asked then standing up Terry then picked up the small wolf "she a project like you" Terry said then walked to the lab "what how could a wolf like her be a project like me?" Thomas asked as they were walking into the lab "that's for Alexander to know and for you to find out" Terry said then putting her on the test table.

Thomas looked at her then looked back at terry "then what are you going to do with her?" Thomas asked Terry looked at Thomas then smiled "tests" Terry said as Alexander walked into the lab "no tests she's here for a reason" Alexander said walking up behind Terry and Thomas. "What is she here for?" Thomas asked looking at Alexander.

Alexander looked at him "she was with Balto" Alexander said then walked over to the main computer of the lab "what she was?" Thomas asked looking over to Alexander. Alexander then pulled up her file "Siku born a full snow wolf she's a year old" Alexander said Thomas looked up at the computer then looked at Siku "what were her and Balto doing?" Thomas asked "looking for you after you went AWOL" Alexander explained.

**Two hours later **

Balto woke up finding himself in a gray room he felt someone holding him it was Rosy "Rosy?" Balto said softly of course she couldn't hear him but he just said to feel as if she could hear him then someone opened the door and walked in "well you're finally awake" Shock said the pulling up a chair. "let me tell you two a story" shock said.

Balto didn't do anything just sit there with Rosy "so here we go, Alpha wolf the one your friend Thomas works for took my father in ways of making a new serum" Shock said Rosy started to hold Balto a little tighter "what does that of have to do with us?'' Rosy asked Shock just laughed "just listen and find out" Shock said Balto started to growl.

Shock looked at Balto, then smiled "since they took my father I've been on the streets since I was six having all those powers at six years people thought I was a freak" Shock explained (**Flash back)** "let go of my dad" Timmy shock shouted as the seven men were taking his father away "get the kid" one of the men said then the other went for Timmy.

"Let go of me!" Timmy shouted as they were trying to take him away "come on kid stop trying fright it" said one man hold him down, "I said let me go!" Shock shouted as he let lightning wave of energy at them then he ran off leaving his father with the other's Timmy never looked back just ran off (**End Flash Back**).

Shock had never thought about his past for such a long time till now, a tear had came down his cheek, Balto looked up at him knowing how it is to be different. Then Shock stood up and through his chair at the right side of the wall, then he faced the wall "well I guess you guys should get some rest" Shock said then left the room leaving them in the dark.

**Well I'm starting to think Shock is getting a little soft huh? Well there one more thing I have actually two things to say and first there three chapters left **** but that's okay I will return again lol ****, and the other I need to tell is go take a look of my boys TheShadowOfZama and Jwolf98 ** **check out TheShadowOfZama's The White Gladiator, Undead trouble, The Rise of the White Disease, **  
** Welcome 2 Nome: The Chronicles of a lost soul. Then check out my other boy Jwolf98 in Dark side. Thank you.**


	11. Gear Up

Chapter 11 Gear Up

Thomas walked into the bathroom thinking about how he was going to face Shock and get his friends back then he felt his Phone in his pocket. Thomas then pulled out his phone it was an unknown number, Thomas then answered the phone "hello?" Thomas asked through the phone "why Hello Thomas" said the caller "who is this?" Thomas asked then the caller laughed "Thomas! Help us" Rosys voice was in the background "Rosy!" Thomas shouted then was about to open the door "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Shock said Thomas then let go of the handle of the door.

Thomas then walked back over to the mirror "I have a deal for you" Shock said Thomas then put his head down "what's the deal?" Thomas asked then sitting on the sink shock then started to laugh again "okay give the serum and I will give Rosy and your wolf dog" Shock said Thomas then looked at the time it was 6:30 pm then he looked at the wall "fine meet me at the park at noon tomorrow" Thomas said looking up at the ceiling "deal" Shock said then he hung up the phone.

Thomas did the same then got off the sink and walked out of the bathroom. Shock smiled as he hung up the phone he then looked at Rosy and Balto "you two might be able to go home tomorrow maybe" Shock said with a smile the left the room. Thomas then walked in the lab "Alexander we need to talk" Thomas said as he was walking over to him.

Alexander turned and looked at him as he was walking over to "and I something talk to you about" Alexander said Thomas shock his head "that might have to wait, Shock called and he wants the serum remember the plan that we had its goanna have to happen tomorrow" Thomas said standing next to Alexander.

Alexander then turns and looks at the new serum he's just made "then here take this" Alexander said then turning back around showing Thomas the new serum "what does this one do?" Thomas asked then taking it "it's a serum that can shut down Shock's inner lightning system" Alexander said with a smile. Thomas looked at the serum then looked at Alexander "Yeah I'm going to need this" Thomas said then his phone started to ring.

Thomas then looked at his phone it was another unknown number but not same as the last "hello" Thomas said on the phone "hey kid" it was the cop "I looked up the guy who was in the picture, and we have heard this guy was trouble" The cop said as he was looking at the picture "yeah he is" Thomas said walking around.

"hey kid why do you want us to shut down the Park for?" The cop asked Thomas smiled "I have a way to stop this guy" Thomas said, the cop sat up holding the phone. "What do have in mind" the cop asked. Shock walked around is room thinking of plan to get the serum in case if Thomas would do anything, then he thought he would kill Rosy and the wolf dog "ha he's not going to stand a chance" Shock said then started to charge up.

"yeah this is what the plan is and all you need to do is shut down the park tomorrow" Thomas explained as he was walking around the lab "aright kid you got it" the cop said then he hung up the phone, Thomas did the same then walked over to Alexander "were all set" Thomas said then standing next to him.

Alexander looked at Thomas "she's awake" Alexander said Thomas then walked over to Siku as she was waking up "where am I?" Siku asked as she was opening her eyes "welcome back" Alexander said Then Siku growled "get away from me I know what you all do" Siku said showing teeth "do what?" Thomas asked, Siku then looked at Thomas "you again, why? Why did you do this to Balto?" Siku still showing teeth.

Thomas rolled his eyes "again with Balto I didn't do anything to him besides maybe through him around" Thomas said Siku even growled even more "you better not have hurt Jenna" Siku said Thomas laughed Siku then stopped growling "what's so funny?" Siku asked Thomas looked at her "now why would I hurt her Jenna she's pregnant" Thomas said Siku then stood down "she is?" Siku "silly small puppy of course she is" Thomas said then padded her head.

Siku then bit Thomas's hand "ouch you bit me" Thomas shouted Alexander started to laugh "don't touch me, now where is Jenna?" Siku ordered " fine you want Jenna you can see her she down the hall and two the left first door on the right" Thomas said rubbing his hand "thank you" Siku said then walked out of the lab "how does she know Balto and Jenna?" Thomas asked as he watched Siku leave.

Alexander then looked at his computer "she must have known them when you guys were back in Nome" Alexander explained Thomas then looked at him "well she didn't have to bite me just because she so worried about Balto" Thomas said having a smirk on his face "Balto must been caught by Shock maybe that's why she upset" Alexander said.

Thomas sighed "I never should have through him away like that" Thomas said feeling glut come in on him "Don't feel that we all have done things in are past" Alexander said Thomas then looked at him then looked back "you better get some rest so you can gear up for tomorrow" Alexander said once he stopped typing on his laptop Thomas then nodded then walked out of the lab.

**Well guys this leads up to one thing Two chapters left DX I know it's sad but its been fun very fun to write such a great story for reviewers like you and so after this story I going to have a interview about this story and Alpha wolf Production's and well yeah so ask me anything you and as manys things as you want so guys in the last two chapters **


	12. The finale fight part one

**Chapter 12 The Final Fight Part One**

Siku walked in the room as Jenna was laying and the dog bed "Jenna?" Siku said as she walked Jenna put her head up "Siku?" Jenna said as she was walking up to her, Siku then nuzzled Jenna " I heard you were you know" Siku said Jenna smiled then walked back over to the dog bed Siku stood there for a second then walked over with her.

1:45 pm

Thomas then walked in the lab Alexander, Terry, john, frank and even his aunt were standing in the lab. "you looked different" Alexander said Thomas smiled his hair was cut with brown and blonde sticks in his hair, he was also wearing a gray leather jacket with black and a touch of white on then along with some high top converse all stars. "yeah I have to look good before I kick someone's ass " Thomas with a nod and a smile.

Thomas then walked forward Alexander then handed him two guns one with regular bullets and the other with the shutdown serum " alright Thomas you only have one shot with this so use it wisely" Alexander said Thomas nodded then Thomas walked over to his father giving him a hug then give his other family members hugs "you ready?" Terry asked Thomas looked at him "let's do this" Thomas said.

Shock dragged Rosy and Balto through the middle of the park Rosy then started to cry "oh shut up" Shock said the pushed them down to the ground Balto then get up and went over to Rosy and comfort her "Balto your bleeding" Rosy said softly Balto then noticed then his muzzled had a cut and it started to bleed "oh that's okay Rosy I'm fine" Balto said even though she couldn't hear him.

The group of the three heard a car come their way Shock crossed his arms, the car then stopped in front of him. "You ready for this?" Terry asked Thomas looked at him "yeah" Thomas said then opened the car door and stood out of the car, Thomas then looked back at Terry "Whatever happens don't interfere" Thomas said Terry nodded then Thomas shut the door of the car. The car then drove back the way it came.

Thomas and Shock were just looking at each other "you have the serum?" Shock shouted out to him Thomas smiled then pulled out the electronic serum Shock smiled "hand it here" Shock said then holding his hand out Thomas then put the serum back in his pocket "first the girl and the dog" Thomas said "No first the serum then girl and dog" Shock said Thomas then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shock asked Thomas then looked at Balto and Rosy "I thought your do something like this so I came up with a plan" Thomas said Then Thomas used his hands like he was using a controller "what?" Shock said then Rosy scream as her and Balto picked up by something invisible then the invisible figure showed itself it was Thomas's suit Shock then looked at Thomas "well Timmy you should have known I would have a backup plan" Thomas while laughing at him.

Shock then smiled "oh yeah will guess what I have a backup plan as well" Shock said as he charged up and charge at Thomas. Thomas then jumped high the air and Shock missed his target "what?" Shock then looked behind him "yeah that's right I don't need a suit to fight my battle's" Thomas then landing the grass.

Shock then shot lightning bolts at Thomas. But as for Thomas still jumping around and making Shock miss every single hit "Stop jumping around tinkle toes!" Shock shouted then Thomas finally stopped jumping "fine take this" Thomas said then shot a lightning bolt back a Shock by using only the hand piece of the suit.

The bolt the hit Shock in the chest "ah" Shock said as he was hit Shock flew back when he was shot, when he landed he made a small crater in the earth "That's it you're going fucking die!" Shock said as he was getting back up "uh" Thomas said and made a face as if he was scared out of his mind "ah!" Shock shouted the released lightning with his hands Thomas then sprinted after him and missing at the lightning that was being shot at him.

Thomas then was in front of him then Thomas punched Shock in the gut making him fly even further away "That's right fly away" Thomas said joking. Shock then sprinted at Thomas, Thomas moved but not in time. Shock grabbed his neck the slamming him on the ground "okay that hurt" Thomas said as he was getting up then Shock stumped on Thomas's Back "I am going to break you" Shock said as he getting down to Thomas's ear "and I am going to kill everyone in family and friends" Shock said with a smile.

Thomas then thought about his friends back and Nome and even Balto "No!" Thomas said then he uses the hand piece of the suit to push him up then he elbowed Shock in the face. Shock then fell to the ground "what's wrong with you why do you want to hurt Alpha wolf so bad?" Thomas asked as he through his arms in the air.

Shock looked away from Thomas then looked back at him "you don't know do you" Shock said Thomas shock his head "they took my father and killed him, his power is in that serum and I need it" Shock said Thomas looked away from him "you don't have to be this you could be one of us, you could be a part of my team "Thomas said then handed out a helping hand to him.

Shock looked at his hand then smiled but it was a dark smile "I would never join you never, never, never!" Shock shouted he face became red and his eyes blood red then he blew a pulse of lightning went through Thomas making him fly ten feet. When Thomas sat up he looked at Shock. His body was filled with lightning he wasn't human any more.

**Well guys this is part one of the battle next part well its already here.**


	13. The finale fight part two

**Chapter 13 The finale Fight Part Two**

Jenna explained to Siku about her going having her puppies and about coming to a new state. As for Siku she told Jenna about what's been going she even about her and Balto "I hope he alright" Jenna said laying her head down Siku then put her paw on Jenna's "I'm sure he's going to be fine" Siku said comforting Jenna. Jenna then looked at Siku and smile "yeah Thomas is going to get him back I know he will" Jenna said then Terry walked "there back" he said then walked out.

Jenna and Siku then ran out of the room and ran to the lab once they want into the lab Balto and Rosy were with the lab, Rosys parents were hugging and kissing her. As for Balto Jenna ran up to him and started to nuzzle him "I told you to be careful" Jenna said having tears coming down her cheeks.

She then stopped nuzzling him "where's Thomas" Jenna asked Balto looked out the window "he's still out there Balto nodded "we need to do something" Jenna said then she walked over to the door "no Jenna, it's not are fight" Balto said Jenna turned around "what but this is are friend were talking about" Jenna said Balto put his head "I know but we have to give time" Balto said the looking out window the park was filled with smoke. Siku just sits in the background knowing what she has to do for her friends who were more like parents, so she then leaves the lab and heads straight for the park.

"Oh my god" Thomas said as Shock was over powered "Yeah this is what fucking happens if you make me angry" Shock said Then started shooting lightning bolts, Thomas then started to move like lightning "You can run but you can hide" Shock shouted Thomas hid be a big boulder Thomas then pulled out of the electronic serum "I hope this works" Thomas said then he injected himself with the serum "ah" Thomas said softly so Shock could hear him.

Thomas looked at his arms, they turn light blue then making lighting it was more powerful than Shocks lighting "come out come out where ever you are!" Shock shouted out to him then he looked to his right and saw a light blue in the distance. Shock smiled the shot a lightning strike at the rock. The rock then exploded into little pieces and smoke burst in the air.

When the smoke cleared Thomas wasn't there just a big ball of blue lighting "what!" Shock shouted then he walked over to the blue ball then it exploded. The blue lightning it Shock and he flew back when Shock stood back up he saw Thomas covered in blue lightning "No" Shock whispered then Blue lightning went into his body "miss me?" Thomas said with a smile Shock cocked his head and smiled "very" He said then shot a lightning beam at Thomas.

Thomas then use his lightning powers, the two lightning beams were going by force, Shock's lightning beam was weaker than Thomas's. Shock's lightning beam began to fade away the Thomas's lightning beam hit Shock and he flew back "come on Timmy shock I thought you were big and bad" Thomas said with a smile and put his arms up at him.

Shock felt weak but he had one more trick left on the corner of his eye he saw Siku walking over to them but then stopped Shock smiled "what are you smiling about?" Thomas asked then he turned and looked at what shock was looking at. Thomas then saw Siku "Siku run!" Thomas shouted Thomas was hit with a bolt of lightning in his back Thomas then felt to the ground.

Shock then ran over to Siku and grabbed her by the neck Shock smiled evilly then he felt something shoot him in the back. Shock then turned around and saw Thomas with a gun Shock then became weak he then let go of Siku and fell to the ground Thomas then walked over to him "what did you do to me?" Shock asked Thomas weakly Thomas then keeled down to his level and smile. "Just a little something to make you sleep oh and weak and shut down your powers" Thomas said with a smile.

**Three hours later**

Alexander ran some tests on Shock as for everyone else they went out besides Thomas. He and Alexander were taking tests on him and Shock "well the new serum sure worked out of you huh?" Alexander said looking at Shocks inner skin, Thomas on the other hand sat there putting ice on neck "I don't want it no more" Thomas said then looking at Alexander, Alexander then looked at Thomas.

"What?" Alexander asked looking at Thomas "I don't a virus that could hurt someone I mean I like the normal virus just not the new one" Thomas explained Alexander nodded "are you sure?" Alexander asks Thomas nodded "I'm sure" Thomas said. The next happens to come and Thomas and his family are on the private jet home.

"Are you sure you don't to come with us back home?" Jenna asked Siku, Siku then looked at the plane then looked at Balto and Jenna "I'm sure there are things that me and Alexander have to talk about" Siku said with a smile "well it was good to see you again" Balto said then he nuzzled her. Jenna did the same Thomas who was already on the plane sat in his seat thinking about what to do with life next.

Then Thomas saw a note next to the TV it read "dear Thomas there is something back in Nome that I think you might like from Alexander" Thomas smiled and was wondering what could it be then everyone else then got on the plane. It was 12:30 at night everyone was sound asleep but Thomas and Balto "I'm sorry I pushed you away" Thomas said Balto then looked at him "it's fine I mean your job is hard like mine back Nome" Balto replied Thomas smiled.

"yep it sure is " Thomas said the morning comes and The plane comes to its stop Thomas and his family all got off the plane and once they got off the plane Thomas saw a 2012 mustang super snake in the color candy apple red "oh man That's so bad ass" Thomas said then walked over to his new car. Thomas then opened the car door.

Inside the car a suit case and another note it read "dear Thomas there is another thing I need you to some of the old serum is being miss handed with the wrong people I need to go get it back this $500,000 in this case now go get that serum from Dr. Alexander "Thomas then looked at his dad "dad I got one more job to do" Thomas said with a smile.

Thomas's dad looked at him and nodded Thomas then jump in the car and went off into the sunrise Thomas then passed an old shed that he old never seen before and it also had a old beat put truck next to it but he just went to his job and did what Alexander told him to do "let's go get them" Thomas said then the car went faster into the sunrise.

**Well guys that's it the last Chapter of Shock value I would like to thank my reviewers and their time to read this and I would like to thank Brythespy for letting me use Siku as a cameo in this story. And as for the ending well the last piece of this story leads up to the sequel for Welcome 2 Nome and like I said this story fills in the gap between Welcome 2 Nome and A Qwest II A Journey also Jwolf98's spin off will fill in the gap to what happened to him. And so like I said before I will do an interview so just send lots questions about Shock value and Thomas and Welcome 2 Nome maybe some answers about A Quest II A Journey so just ask me anything pm me under Kodiwolf321 see ya till next time! **


	14. For The Rest Of His Life

**Chapter 14: For rest of his life**

**This is a deleted chapter of Shock Value enjoy! **

In the end of the last fight Alexander took in Shock for testing of his power, "He's been out for days now," Terry said as he watched Shock sleep. Alexander works on his laptop making a file for Timmy. Alexander's turns to face Terry and Shock sleeping in the testing table "His in a sleeping state," Alexander said then he turns back around and works on the file.

Terry cross's his arms and looks down "When do you think he'll wake up?" Terry asked Alexander smiled "It will take him two years to wake up from his slumber," Alexander said with his smile, Terry then looks back at Shock as he sleeps in slumber in what looks like a forever sleep. Terry then smiles "good," Terry says then walks out of the lab Leaving Shock and Alexander together

**Inside Shocks head **

"If there is one more mess up on your part of the deal I will kill you," a voice said, it was dark no lights could be found inside his head "I'm sorry I should have tried harder," Shock said as he was on his knees with his head down "You were born with this power because of me, now I'm starting to rethink about you being born," the voice said angrily. Shock then made a fist with his right hand.

"What are you going to do? Fight me? You can't fight Thomas let alone fight me," The voice said Shock then looked up "I going to kill you dad," Shock said as he stood up and rammed his father to the ground. His father smiled as his own son was trying to kill him "I know it hurts having no one but me by your side," his Father explained.

Shock slowly stop punching his father and looked into his father's eyes "I wish I never had you by my side," Shock said as he looked away from his father's eyes for a moment. Shock then looked back at his father. His father smiled evilly, his father puts his hand on Shock shoulder then whispers in his ear. Shock's eyes grow wide as he was hearing what his father was telling him.

Shock moved away from his father after he was done talking. "That's not true, how come I never heard of him?" Shock asked as tears fell from his face. His father smiled then turned away from him "Because he was already nineteen when you were born and besides he's your half-brother," Shocks father explained then his father walked into the darkness leaving his son, Timmy Shock alone in a dark.

Shock fell to his knees "I have a half-brother?" Shock asked as his father started to laugh as the darkness started to fill up around Timmy "Yes you do but the sad thing is he doesn't know about you," his father said. Timmy then made a fist with his right hand. His ears became hot and his tears became cold.

Timmy then looked up at the darkness that surrounded him "If this takes me for the rest of my life then It shall be done" Timmy said as he started to charge up "what do you mean?" his father asked walking out of the darkness "I'm going to fight you till the end of time" Shock answered Then he charged at his father shooting lighting beams and bolts at him. It was truly the fight the fight till the end Timmy never stopped fighting his father it's been days since the talk they had. Timmy told himself that he would never stop fighting till he woke from his slumber.

**Working in the lab**

Alexander started to type up a new file on Timmy shock and his powers "I know where you are" Alexander said not even looking behind him "damn it how did you know?" Siku asked as she jump on to an office chair Alexander smiled "training," Alexander answered Siku rolled her eyes. "So what are you working on?" Siku asked.

Alexander then stopped typing, he then saved his file and look closed his laptop. Alexander looked at Siku "Just a little something for the future" Alexander said with a smile Siku cocked her head to the side "What?" Alexander asked Siku then started to laugh "Oh nothing," Siku said with a smile.

Alexander the shook his head then turned and looked at Shock's body "Can I ask you something?" Alexander asked Siku looked at Timmy's body then looked up at Alexander "Yeah I guess" Siku said, Alexander then looked at Siku "You know that Jenna's going to have her puppies soon right?" Alexander asked Siku.

Siku looked at Alexander "Yeah why?" Siku asked Alexander then walked over the window with his hands behind his back "Because there's something big coming for one of her pups "Alexander said watching the streets fill up with cars "What?" Siku said then jumping off the chair she was sitting on.

Siku then walked over to Alexander "Is Jenna and Balto going to be alright?" Siku asked worried, Alexander look at her with a smile "There alright it's just that... well it seems as if one of their pups is in trouble," Alexander explained Siku frowned "What's with the smile on your face?" Siku asked.

Alexander chuckled "I did a little test on Jenna without making her think that it was a test" Alexander said as he walked passed Siku. Siku was in shock on how this man did what he did on Jenna, "You did what?!" Siku shouted at middle age man Alexander turned around. "Oh you poor little puppy maybe I shouldn't have told you anything," Alexander said.

Siku jump at him with all her might but was stopped by his reflexes. Alexander caught the small wolf pup by her neck with his right hand. Siku started to gag and choke, Alexander smiled at her then put her down "Why would you do that to me?" Alexander asked as he put the small wolf pup down "Why would you do that to Jenna?" Siku asked.

Alexander smiled then sat down over to his chair while opening his laptop "Because we need to find out which one of her pup's holds the right blood to make a new serum," Alexander explained Siku hopped back onto the chair she first sitting on "And I need to know this from you," Alexander said while booking the next flight to Nome Alaska.

Siku looked at Alexander "And that is?" Siku asked still looking at Alexander. Alexander stopped typing then looked at Siku "I need you to wait for my call when the team need's you the most," Alexander said Siku looked down the looked back up at Alexander and nodded "Great meet you Nome at fourteen hundred," Alexander said then close his laptop and packed it in his bag and walked out the door.

Siku sits there for a moment thinking about Jenna and Balto wondering about their puppies. She knows that she must wait for the call and so she does she then is in Alaska the next day but doesn't go into Nome she waits in a cave and waits for the call.


End file.
